Trochę słodyczy
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Każdy chce mieć swoje trzy sekundy, i przedstawić się ponownie w jak najlepszym świetle. Nie którzy sądzą, że to niedobrze tak słodzić, ale w tym wypadku... jest idealnie! Oceniono K , przez wspomnienie śmierci.
1. Chapter 1

Pomyślałam: "Dlaczego jest tak mało po polsku?" Naprawdę, jedna strona! Tak więc powstało "Trochę słodyczy", które stanie się pełnometrażowym opowiadaniem. Do tego potrzebuję Was. Który z urywków jest dobrym początkowym materiałem dla historii?

_Burritos! _

* * *

#01 _Imiona_

Annabeth sądziła, że "Percy" jest lepszym imieniem od "Perseusza", ale "Glonomóżdżek" było idealne.

#02 _Samotność _

Na początku Percy cieszył się, że ma cały domek dla siebie, ale później zaczęło mu to ciążyć na sercu.

#03 _Typ_

Kalipso była rzeczywiście ładną dziewczynką, ale nie w typie Percy'ego.

#04 _Gra_

Nico naprawdę lubił grać w "Magię i mit", ale nie spodziewał się, że może stać się takim samym pionkiem jak te małe, woskowe figurki.

#05 _Matka_

Annabeth wiedziała, że jej matka jest boginią wojny, ale nie sądziła, że może się jej tak po prostu wyrzec.

#06 _Szczury_

Hermesowi przez całą wieczność nie przyszło nawet do głowy, że jego węże mogą stać się swatkami przez gryzonie.

#07 _Talent_

Percy nigdy nie dowiedział się, dlaczego jego talent do panowania nad wodą objawił się dopiero po dwunastych urodzinach.

#08 _Ogień_

Leo całkowicie panował nad ogniem - tym, który robił pożary, jaki i tym, który płonął cicho w sercach innych.

#09 _Brat_

Percy starał się traktować Tysona jak równemu sobie, ale to nie zawsze wychodziło, bo w końcu byli w jakimś stopniu rodzeństwem.

#10 _Wulkan_

On nawet nie poczuł, kiedy ona pocałowała go i natychmiast uciekła, mówiąc tylko "powodzenia".

#11 _Łódź_

Percy wiedział, że gdyby nie dzieci Aresa i łódź, nigdy nie byłoby podwodnego pocałunku.

#12 _Sis_

Artemida od zawsze narzekała na brata, ale tak naprawdę nie umiała długo wytrzymać bez jego ciągłego "sis".

#13 _Ko__szula_

Katie przez długi czas nie zapomni, jak on zabrał jej ulubioną koszulę, a na końcu wylądowali w jeziorze po pas.

#14 _Matematyka_

Percy przez panią Dodds zawsze już miał uraz do wszystkich swoich następnych matematyczek i oglądał je ze wszystkich stron, żeby upewnić się, czy nie są harpiami.

#15 _Pocieszenie_

Nazwisko Willa znaczyło "pocieszenie", ciekawe, że to właśnie on został pocieszeniem zesłanym Nico przez bogów jako nagrodę za wszystkie cierpienia.

#16 _Wahadło _

Will czasem poważnie wahał się nad swoimi upodobaniami, kiedy siedział i oglądał kuźnię domku dziewięć, tak naprawdę patrząc na jedną osobę - Nyssę.

#17 _Tartar_

Mimo cierpień i bólu, przeżyli, cały czas trwając w miłości i wzajemnym zaufaniu.

#18 _Szefie_

Mroczny był tak naprawdę wolnym pegazem, ale wciąż uparcie powtarzał, że służy wielkiemu Percy'emu Jacksonowi, zbawiciela Olimpu, ale przy znajomych skrycie narzekał, że on nigdy nie daje mu cukru.

#19 _Zdrady_

Hera nienawidziła wiedzieć, że jej mąż ją ciągle zdradza ze śmiertelniczkami i dlatego nigdy nie umiała patrzeć na młode dziewczęta.

#20 _Pluszaki_

Wszyscy sądzili, że Oktawian nie ma odwagi zabić prawdziwego zwierzęcia, tylko pruje pluszaki, ale tak naprawdę argur był obrońcą zwierząt.

#21 _Przeszłość_

Chejron powtarzał, że nie wolno myśleć o przyszłości, ale on sam cały czas rozwodził się nad przeszłością.

#23 _Spokój_

Po wielu przygodach, Annabeth pragnęła jedynie spokoju.

#22 _Dwoje_

Mieli tylko siebie, serce jej się krajało, kiedy przyszło jej palić jego pusty całun, przynajmniej dzięki niemu pomniejsi bogowie zaczęli być ważni i mieli swoje miejsce w obozie, ale ona straciła najlepszego przyjaciela.

* * *

Proszę komentować, inaczej ser Was pochłonie!


	2. Początek

Ogólnie, większością głosów przeważył fragment #10 "Wulkan", ale z tamtego mogła wyjść no cóż, jedynie jakaś miniaturka. Wzięłam pierwszy zaproponowany fragment, czyli #22 "Dwoje".

_Burritos!_

* * *

Słońce skrywało się poza horyzontem, na niebie jeszcze tylko przez chwilę widniała długa smuga czerwonego światła, a potem zniknęła. Kawałek świata, w którym _był_ otoczyła ciemność, dopóki nie wychylił się srebrny księżyc w pełni i nie rozjaśnił podwórka szarego, obskurnego sierocińca.

_Spadaj, Nakamura._

Ethan kopnął z wściekłością piłkę, a czerwona kulka przeleciała przez siatkę i wylądowała w sąsiedniej działce. Pożałował, że zadziałał pod impulsem i przerzucił piłkę przez ogrodzenie. Nie znał dobrze tamtej okolicy, w sumie, to całkiem niedawno został całkiem sierotą, chociaż czuł się nią od dawna. Ojciec był dla niego jakby całkiem obcą osobą.

\- Jutro załatwię Houstona - obiecał sobie, przeskakując przez furtkę. Metal był zimny i oszroniony, chłopiec prawie syknął z bólu. Nie miał ciepłych rękawiczek, zdawało się, że mogła być temperatura nawet minus trzy stopnie Celsjusza. On nie miał na sobie nic, prócz zwykłej, zielonej pikowanej kurtki, sztruksowych spodni i pary o wiele za dużych butów. Na rękach chłopca wiły się cienkie nitki ciemnych żył, dłonie zaczęły swędzieć. Ethan schował ręce do kieszeni i szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do bramy przyległego domu. Wzrokiem szukał jakiegoś dzwonka, albo czegoś podobnego, ale kiedy nic nie znalazł, po chwili wahania pchnął delikatnie bramkę, która o dziwo okazała się być otwarta.

Chciał załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej. Wziąć swoją piłkę i nie robiąc sobie kłopotów, szybko opuścić posesję.

Ostrożnie stąpał po trawie, wypatrując wśród szronu swojej własność. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś mógł być wtedy na podwórku.

Nim się spostrzegł, stanął przed nim tęgi mężczyzna z łopatą. Szpadel w dłoni faceta w wielkiej, puchowej kurtce, ogromnych butach narciarskich i czarnej czapce, która kojarzyła się Ethanowi z pracami drogowymi, wyglądał jak pistolet w rękach gangstera. Mężczyzna spojrzał z początku srogo na dziesięciolatka, marszcząc przy tym strasznie brwi, ale potem uśmiechnął się, pokazując zęby i cała jego przerażająca aura prysła jak bańka mydlana.

\- Przyszedłeś do Lou? - Zapytał chłopca, chwytając go wielką łapą goryla za rękaw kurtki. - Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz ją zawołam.

Ethan był trochę oszołomiony takim obrotem spraw i na jakiś czas zapomniał o swojej zgubie. Z roztargnieniem poprawiał sobie kosmyk czarnych włosów wciąż opadający na oczy, przyglądając się, jak mężczyzna zapukał do jednego z okien, krzycząc: "Lou, masz gościa!".

Chłopak zamarł w prawie całkowitym bezruchu, kiedy drzwi wejściowe do domu uchyliły się, a przez nie prześlizgnęła się dziewczynka.

\- Moja piłka! - Pisnął cicho Ethan, widząc, co trzymała pod pachą.

\- Właśnie sądziłam, że po to przyszedłeś - powiedziała smutno, rzucając mu piłeczkę, ubierając szybko na dłonie pomarańczowe rękawiczki. - _Wy_ tylko po to przychodzicie.

Chłopczyk wiedział, kim byli _wy_. Dziewczynka w różowym płaszczyku, szaliku i czapce miała na myśli te wszystkie sieroty, z Domu Dziecka. Niestety, Ethan od jakiegoś czasu należał do ich licznego grona.

\- Nie może być aż tak źle - podsunął chłopak, przyglądając się bliżej rozmówczyni. Tamten pan musiał być niewątpliwie jej ojcem, ale nie było między nimi żadnego podobieństwa, oprócz kształtu nosa. Dziewczynce spod czapki wdzianej na uszy wystawały kasztanowe włosy, a jej oczy były fiołkowe. Cudnie niebieskie, ale bezduszne, jakby dziewczyna były czymś w rodzaju zombi.

\- Tak w ogóle, jestem Lou. Mój tata już to zaznaczył, ale... zawsze lepiej jest się zgrabnie przedstawić - powiedziała dziewczynka, zaciągając sobie nakrycie głowy aż po oczy, które zakryła grzywka. Celowy manewr odwrócenia od nich uwagi.

\- Eee... ja jestem Ethan - mruknął chłopiec. Poważnie zastanowił się nad tym, czy sobie teraz pójść i zostawić Lou, żeby dalej była tak uprzedzona do wszystkich i żeby być sam. Wszystkie argumenty przedmawiały za tym, żeby zostać u dziewczynki. - Jesteś tu sama z tatą?

Dziesięciolatek nie wiedział, dlaczego zadał właśnie takie, a nie inne pytanie. Najłatwiej przeszło mu przez gardło wśród kilku innych, które kłębiły się w jego umyśle. Skarcił się cicho w duchu, mówią: "Następnym razem uważaj, albo nie zjesz śniadania".

\- Tak. Jestem sama. Mamy nie ma od... odkąd pamiętam - Lou wzruszyła beznamiętnie ramionami, jakby mówiła o śmierci obrzydliwego pająka z szafy. Ethan poczuł się nieco lepiej na duchu. Mieli przynajmniej jeden wspólny punkt, który był czymś więcej niż ulubionym kolorem. Dziewczynka obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do drzwi, a sięgając po klamkę przez ramię dodała: - Chcesz herbaty czy kawy zbożowej?

\- Herbaty - odpowiedział Ethan, niepewnym krokiem z piłką pod pachą podszedł do drzwi domu z uczuciem, że przed chwilą wydarzyło się coś naprawdę ważnego. Wahał się przy drzwiach, ale kiedy Lou poleciła mu ściągnąć buty na ganku poczuł się dużo lepiej, niż jeszcze półgodziny wcześniej.

Dziewczynka ściągnęła płaszcz i inne niepotrzebne kilogramy ubrań i boso stała przy kuchennym blacie, robiąc herbatę. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Ethan wszedł po pokoju, podniosła wyżej głowę.

\- Nie widziałam cię wcześniej. Jesteś nowy? - zapytała przyglądając mu się nieobecnym wzrokiem umarlaka, jednocześnie niczym robot mieszając w szklance gorącej herbaty i nie rozlewając nawet kropli.

\- Można to tak ująć - powiedział cicho chłopczyk, niepewnie stąpając do śliskich kuchennych płytkach w samych skarpetach i siadając przy stole. - Dlaczego mówisz, że jesteś sama?

Dziewczynka wyciągnęła łyżeczkę i położyła ją na blacie, w milczeniu kładąc Ethanowi szklankę przed nosem. Chłopiec odczekał chwilę, wyczekując zarówna na to, żeby napój trochę ostygła i Lou odzyskała mowę.

\- Jestem samotnikiem. Dziwadłem... - szepnęła dziwnym, smutnym głosem. Zwiesiła głowę, jakby nie chciała, żeby chłopak coś zauważył. Wzdrygnęła się. - Więc... kim ty właściwie jesteś?

Zgrabnie wyminęła temat, tak, że nawet Ethan przez pewien czas nie zauważył jego zmiany. Chłopiec zacisnął dłonie na szklanicy, czując, jak powoli jego ręce znowu stają się ciepłe. Przez chwilę milczał, ale potem zrozumiał, że Lou zadała mu pytanie.

\- Jestem Ethan Nakamura. Ojciec był wojskowym, wiesz, co się z nim stało. Z drugiej strony to samo, co tobie.

\- Och - westchnęła teatralnie dziewczyna. Ethan czuł, że to było nieszczere. Czuł się trochę przygnębiony. Lou wydawała się całkiem miła, ale potem okazała się bezuczuciowa, jak szmaciana lalka. Pokazywała uśmiech, smutek i niezadowolenie, ale to było tylko powierzchowne. Jej fiołkowe oczy były martwe.

\- Chyba... chyba powinienem wracać - chłopiec wziął ostatni łyk herbaty, która nagle straciła cały smak. W rzeczywistości nie było aż tak późno, żeby musieć koniecznie być w swoim ciasnym, obskurnym pokoju na trzecim piętrze.

\- Naprawdę? - westchnęła dziewczyna, zerkając smutno na zegar. - Wróć jutro, dobrze?

Ethan zastanowił się przez sekundę nad odpowiedzią, ale kiedy stwierdził, że dziewczynka wcale nie oczekiwała od niego takiego pozytywnego stwierdzenia, zalał się rumieńcem. Miał nadzieję, że Lou stwierdziła, że to wina nagłego podwyższenia temperatury.

* * *

Tak, skończyłam to bardzo szybko. Trochę krótkie, ale co mogłam dać na sam początek? Bardzo niewiele.

Komentować, albo ser was pochłonie! Buahaha!


	3. Chapter 2

_\- Będziesz moim bohaterem, Ethan. _

_\- Mamo... proszę..._

_\- Sprawisz, że znów stanę się ważna. Zrobisz to dla mnie. _

_\- Przestań... proszę..._

Chłopiec przetarł oczy. Na moment przypomniał sobie dom, takim, jakim go pamiętał z najmłodszych lat. Kolorowe firanki w oknach, miękkie dywany i błyszczące płytki. Później zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo tamto miejsce zeszło na psy po odejściu mamy. Brakowało mu jej, chociaż nie była idealna. Nie miała złotych loczków, maślanych oczek i pięknych sukienek. Była twarda i surowa, ale kochała go.

Ethan otworzył skrzynię i wyciągnął w miarę ciepłe ubranie. Spojrzał przelotnie na sąsiednie łóżku tuż obok i swojego współlokatora, piegowatego blondyna. Ośmioletni Cas jeszcze spokojnie drzemał pod łataną kołdrą.

Starszy chłopczyk ubrał workowate dżinsy, wielki sweter z haftowanym serduszkiem i całkiem boso wybrał się na śniadanie. Było mu zimno w stopu, ale marzył tylko o gorącym kakao z kanapkami z serem.

Stół był prawie całkiem pusty. _Znowu_. Został uprzedzony i czekał go bardzo skąpy posiłek. Na talerzyku zostały tylko cztery małe kanapeczki, a wszystkie kubki opróżnione. Ethan usiadł na krześle po turecku i sięgnął ręką po swoją porcję. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć przywłaszczenia sobie wszystkiego, ale pomyślał jeszcze o Casonie.

Po raz pierwszy przez myśli chłopca przeszła myśl, że coś stało się z innymi... gdzie się podziali? Normalnie już by na kogoś wpadł, albo ktoś by go przewrócił na schodach. To było naturalne, a tym razem nikogo nie spotkał. Pomyślał, że może odbywała się jakaś wycieczka i został wykluczony.

Zimne powietrze zdzieliło go w twarz. Szara zasłona poruszyła się niespokojnie. Chłopczyk otarł niespokojnie stopę o stopę, tracąc nagle chęć do jedzenia. Skończył tylko jedną kanapkę i stwierdził, że resztę zostawi Casonowi.

Dziesięciolatek wybiegł na korytarz i wziął swoje buty. Zarzucił kurtkę na ramiona, wspinając się na palcach sięgnął na półkę i ściągnął z niej dziewczyńsko różowy szalik i czapkę. Owinął się szczelnie i otworzył drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz, czując, że to miejsce staje się całkiem obce i nie przyjdzie mu tam wrócić w najbliższym czasie.

W nocy prószył śnieg, obeschła trawa pokryła się szronem, a betonowe płytki przy sierocińcu lodem. Chłopiec celowo je ominął, a kiedy opuścił teren sierocińca poczuł się naprawdę dobrze. Poczuł się wolny, ale nie wiedział, że popełnił okropny błąd opuszczając go w takiej chwili.

I wtedy właściwie wszystko się zaczęło.

Zapukał do drzwi Lou. Nie miał gdzie się podziać, a wolał już być w domu obok, niż w obskurnym sierocińcu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uciekł z jedynego miejsca, gdzie mógł być bezpieczny. Budynek w którym mieścił się sierociniec, którego tak nienawidził miał magiczną aurę. Potrafił wyczarować ludzi, którzy tak naprawdę nie istnieli. Ethan żył jakiś czas iluzją. Jednak w końcu zaklęcie, którym zabezpieczono Dom Dziecka, prysło jak bańka mydlana. Chłopiec nie mógł tego wiedzieć.

Lou zrobiła mu herbaty i usiadła naprzeciw tego. Nawet uśmiechnęła się i zapytała, jak się miewa. Z jej ust Ethanowi wydały jej się te słowa dziwne, ale stwierdził

\- Hmm... - dziesięciolatek zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. - Wiesz może, dlaczego było tam tak pusto?

Dziewczynka zrobiła wielkie oczy. By zamaskować swoje zachowanie, upiła wielki gorącej jeszcze herbaty. Natychmiast tego pożałowała.

\- Pppustoo? - zapytała, trochę sepleniąc, gdyż okropnie poparzyła sobie język. - Jesteś teko pefien?

Ethan nie był głupim chłopczykiem, więc od razu zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. Skinął jednak głową, spodziewając się jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień.

\- Tylko Cas był, a poza nim... całkiem pusto - potwierdził spokojnie. Jednak jego rozmówczyni coraz bardziej się niepokoiła. Przez długi czas milczała, może po części z powodu poparzonego języka, a może z powodu niezręcznej sytuacji, która się między nich wkradła.

\- Ej - zagadnęła dziewczynka, trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie - idziemy na podwórko?

Chłopiec spojrzał na nią dziwnie i spostrzegł jej przerażone spojrzenie, ale dla świętego spokoju zgodził się.

\- Tak, jasne - uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lou przykucnęła pod drzewem, którego koroną były szare, smutne i ogołocone na zimę gałęzie.

Nie sądziła, że kot odwróci się do niej ogonem. To wszystko wymykało jej się spod kontroli.

\- Hmm... Ethan? - zapytał cicho, poprawiając pomarańczowe rękawiczki. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niej i chyba wyłącznie dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć - muszę iść do sklepu, więc, hm... pójdziesz ze mną? Nie mogę zostawić cię tutaj samego...

Ethan Nakamura skinął głową, choć nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji.


End file.
